


Lost and Found

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not until we are lost, do we begin to find ourselves. I totally blame Sweet-as-honey for planting this pairing in my mind, it's never leaving me now xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Okay so I am holding Sweeet-as-honey entirely responsible for implanting this pairing in my head and now I can’t get them out…thanks for that lol. Btw Sweeet-as-honey, theeee best Dylan/Lofty writer out there, your updates make me happy xx  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Dylan/Lofty  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Everyone’s eyes were on Dylan as he got up from the floor, his shirt covered in blood as he clutched the piece of paper in his hand. Zoë eyed him with concern in her eyes as he turned and walked out of resus. He blocked out the sounds around him, walking through reception as everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and watched him. When everyone resumed their tasks, Lofty went to the break room and over to his locker and grabbed his jacket. He stopped when he saw Rita standing in the doorway, her arms folded as her eyes bore in to him.  
“Hey…I eh…thought I might take my break now, if that’s okay?”  
Rita moved further in to the room, closing the door gently behind her before she spoke.  
“Lofty…is there something you want to tell me?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Oh come on Lofty, Dr Keogh storms out of here and now you’re rushing out too, talk to me.”  
“I don’t…”  
“I’m not blind; I’ve seen the way you are around him. The way you’ve looked out for him these past weeks…especially after his father left.”  
“You didn’t hear what his father said to him before he left…I did, I overheard everything. He said Dr Keogh wasn’t normal, what kind of a father says something like that to his own son.”  
“Look I understand I do and yes he had no right to speak to Dr Keogh that way but you…”  
“He needs someone Rita.”  
“You’re a great lad Lofty and I know you like to help people but…”  
“Dylan’s not just people, he’s our friend, our colleague and he needs us…I’m going, you can fire me if you want, right now…I really don’t care.”  
Rita couldn’t rely as Lofty strode past her and out the door, slamming it behind him.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The wind picked up as Lofty walked along the streets and through the park that would take him along the canal to Dylan’s houseboat. As he walked through the park he spotted Dylan sitting on one of the benches, his head down. As he got closer he could see Dylan was still clutching the piece of paper in his hand, he looked so sad…so lost, Lofty’s stomach clenching as he watched the man in front of him.  
“Dylan….”  
He got no answer from the older man so took a seat beside him, getting as close to Dylan as he could. He turned to him and reached out and took the piece of paper from his grasp, unfolding it to see it was a poster for a missing dog, Dylan’s dog.   
“How long has she been missing?”  
“A few days.”  
Dylan answered him so quietly that Lofty almost didn’t hear him.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“It’s my business, I lost my temper…I yelled at her and she ran off.”  
“I’m sure she’s just out exploring the city, she’ll be back in no time.”  
Dylan tuned to look up at him, his face neutral.  
“Why are you here Ben?”  
“I was worried about you.”  
“Why?”  
“Because…I care.”  
Dylan took the piece of paper back and looked down at the picture of Dervla, his finger tracing the picture. Ben stood up and took a hold of Dylan’s arm.  
“Come on, let me take you home.”  
Dylan didn’t have the strength in him to argue as he allowed Lofty to guide back along the canal towards his boat. Lofty helped him inside and got him sitting on his bed. He looked around and went into his drawers and found a clean shirt and trousers for him to change into.  
“Why don’t you take a shower, it’ll make you feel better…I’ll go and put it on for you.”  
While Lofty went in to the bathroom, Dylan stood up and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror….the bloody covering him as he stood staring. Lofty saw the lost look in his eyes when he came back out, at his side in seconds.  
“Here, turn around…let me.”  
Dylan remained quiet as Lofty turned him around slowly and unbuttoned his shirt for him, gently sliding it from his shoulders.   
“I’ve left your clean clothes in the bathroom, its all ready for you. I’ll make some tea.”  
Dylan walked off to the bathroom, Lofty hearing the door click when he went inside. Lofty began preparing some tea for them and waited until he heard the shower switch off before pouring the water in to the cups. He looked up when Dylan re-entered the room, looking more refreshed. He took a seat on the bed as Lofty brought over the tea and handed him his mug. He took a few sips before placing the mug to the side.  
“Do you feel any better?”  
“A bit, look I am grateful for what you did but I don’t deserve it.”  
“Of course you do.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“The way I spoke to you the other week, I should never have said you were incompetent…it was out of line.”  
“It’s fine…”  
“No, it’s not…I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.”  
“I said forget it…I have. I’m sure Dervla will be back soon, I have a feeling.”  
“I don’t know what’s happening to me, my patients keep dying on me…my dog’s ran off on me, I can’t seem to concentrate at work, I…”  
“Dylan…you’ve been pretty stressed lately. Maybe you need some time off, a holiday.”  
“I don’t do holidays.”  
“Well start, you need to look after yourself to you know. You need to let people help you now and again.”  
They went silent for a few minutes before Lofty spoke again.  
“I heard what your father said to you before he left, he shouldn’t have said those horrible things to you. You’re anything but a disappointment.”  
“Maybe I am, you don’t really know me.”  
“Well let me start.”  
Dylan looked up at him and saw a smile appear on Lofty’s face, before he could register what was happening Lofty’s lips were covering his own.  
“Ben I…”  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry…I was….”  
“No it’s…it’s fine, I erm…”  
“I should go…”  
Lofty got up to leave but was stopped in his tracks when Dylan took firm hold of his wrist.  
“Ben…please, don’t go.”  
“I….”  
“I don’t want to be on my own, I need help I know that, I just hate asking.”  
“Well I’m here.”  
Dylan yawned before taking another sip of his tea as Lofty smiled at him.  
“You need to get some sleep; we’ll talk more in the morning.”  
“You’ll stay?”  
“If you want me too?”  
“I want you too.”  
“Lie down.”  
Dylan did as he was told and lay down on the bed, watching as Lofty took off his shoes and lay down behind him.  
“You okay?” Lofty said.  
He watched as Dylan nodded his head, edging closer to Lofty. He smiled softly as he wrapped his arm around Dylan’s waist, closing his eyes as they drifted off to sleep.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
-Fin  
……………………………………………………………………………  
It’s probably utter crap but I was desperate to write something for them xx


End file.
